gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Quinn-Santana Relationship
The Quinn-Santana Relationship, also known as Quinntana, is the friendship between Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. They seem to have a competive relationship at times, and a solid friendship at other times. Overview In the beginning of Season One they are together on the Cheerios with Brittany. They seem very close, but when everybody finds out Quinn is pregnant, they appear to not be as close of friends anymore. In the beginning Season Two they compete for the spot of head cheerleader and even have a physical fight in the hallway related to it. Quinn ultimately gets the spot of head cheerleader. They are friends again while on the cheerios, but then quit in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Quinn is dating Sam and Santana seems jealous of all relationships, because of her lack of a relationship. Santana tells Sam that Quinn cheated on him, with Finn (which is true). Sam breaks up with Quinn, and then he begins to date Santana. Quinn is seen looking at them jealously during Rachel's house party. Santana and Sam ultimately break up because Santana loves Brittany, but no one knows. Quinn and Santana run against each other for Prom Queen, and neither wins. In New York Quinn and Santana are seen talking and friendly. They talk in the hotel room with Brittany because Quinn feels like everyone else has love exept for them. She is very down at that point, so Brittany and Santana suggest she gets a hair cut. Quinn also mentions that she's "not into that". Shethought Santana was talking about having sex with each other, as she knows that Santana and Brittany have before. In Season Three Santana is back on the Cheerios, while Quinn quit the glee club and joined The Skanks, Santana and Brittany try to convince Quinn to come back to the club. She says that she won't come back. Quinn rejoins glee later on in the year. Santana is forced out of the closet, and Quinn seems supportive of her. They appear to be friends again, and have a duet in the episode Prom-asaurus. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Express Yourself'' by'' Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) *Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. (Theatricality) *Toxic'' by'' Britney Spears''. Britney/Brittany) *''Time Warp From The Rock Horror Picture Show.'' (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen'' by Unknown. (A Very Glee Christmas) *''Deck the Rooftop by ''John Parry Ddall/Christmas Carols. (A Very Glee Christmas) *''We Are Young'' by'' fun.'' (Hold on to Sixteen) Related Songs *''I Say a Little Prayer'' by Dionnne Warwick. (Showmance) *''Cherish/Cherish'' by Madonna/The Association. (Heart) *''I Kissed a Girl'' by'' Katy Perry''. (I Kissed a Girl) Trivia *They both dated Sam. *They are both part of the Unholy Trinty (with Brittany). *They both slept with Puck in Season One. *They both have gone on a date or dated Finn. *Quinn seems to have known that Santana was gay before she was out of the closet. (New York) *Both initially hated Rachel when the show started, but now are both good friends with her. *Fought in the hallway. (Audition) *Both cried when they lost Junior Prom Queen. (Prom Queen) *Both ran for prom queen twice. *Started the Series as Cheerios. *Quit the Cheerios together (With Brittany). *Both have myspace accounts (Skysplitz, HeyHoeCheerio). Quotes Gallery 686780_1302547091831_full.png Dianna-and-Naya-Glee-Premiere-Party-glee-8078523-490-600.jpg images567890.jpg images56543745.jpg Live-Concert-unholy-trinity-23363760-384-565.png Quinn-and-Santana-unholy-trinity-23363740-616-421.jpg Santana_and_quinn67.jpg Quinn-santana-auditi888on.png santana-quinn27890.jpg tumblr_la7uco8JJE1qena5oo1_500.jpg tumblr_lemld2WFwC1qfxpeqo1_400.jpg 02234568.jpg images5890.jpg pucks-girl26-2448455_211_197.jpg tumblr_m1mxrtmozc1r9ikda.gif tumblr_lnv89fIDjB1qb3puzo1_5006.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Stubs